Well Excuse me for Being Normal
by ryukage
Summary: I'm back and I've changed chapter three because I dident like the way it turned out so please tell me if you like this one better. Anyway its another one of those school aamrn's that have nothing to do with pokemon please R
1. The start of it

****

Disclaimer: the characters are not mine and I'm not getting money out of this the only thing that is mine is the story so don't sue. 

A.N.: Another one of those school aamrn that have nothing to do with pokemon I know the title doesn't make much sense now but its something I hear a lot and something you'll see in the story. Hope you enjoy.

Ash:16

Misty:15

Brock:17

****

Well Excuse me for Being Normal

** prologue**

Beep! Beep! Beep! I open my eyes and begin to reach over my head and slapping the top of my headboard until I find hit the alarm button shutting it of. I pike myself up and start to rub my eyes. 

"Ash, are you up yet?" my mom screams from the kitchen "You where suppose to be gone half an hour ago, and you haven't even eaten breakfast yet." As soon as she says that I realize what time it is.

"Oh my god, I cant believe I'm s o late I've got to go now!" I say jumping into my cloths in a hurry while running out the door." 

"But you haven't even eaten your breakfast yet, not to mention you forgot your…." 

"My keys, my keys where did I put my keys!" I say searching franticly around the house before seeing my mom holding them in her hand. "thanks mom I promise I'll grab something at school." I say running out the door and jumping into my truck. 

****

Chapter 1

I get to school just in time to grab one of those little cereal things, and a milk and get into class just before the tardy bell; first up geometry. I sit down next to Brock open my cereal and start to eat. It was the second or third week of school and I had already been tardy three times one more and I get detention.

"Hay Ash, just made it huh.?" I just nod shoving food into my mouth and gulp down my milk finishing just as the teacher walks in. 

"Well students should we get started." he says walking to the board picking up a piece chalk before hearing a knocking at the door, as he opens it everyone seems to lean in there desks trying to see what was going on " well class looks like we've got a new student." the teacher says as he signs a piece of paper and lets her in. Well, Misty is it, its nice to have you join us, please have a seat behind Ash over there." he says pointing to the seat next to me; she walks towards the desk and everyone watches her as she sits. I look at her out of the corner of my eye trying to get a good look at her. (Wow she's really beautiful.) I think to myself.

"Hey Ash, what do you think she's pretty cute huh?" Brock whispers to me poking me in the ribs with his elbow.

"Yeah, shies really cute" a whisper back to him.

"Ash what's the answer to the question I just asked?" The teacher yells at he surprising me.

"Um, uh five." I say freaking out 

"five five what kind of answer is that?" 

"No wait I mean six yeah six."

"very good, and that might have been the right answer, if I hade asked a question!" he says with a grin on his face. The entire class just starts to laugh I turn to look at Misty and see her giggling a little to. (Great she doesn't even know me yet and she probably thinks I'm a complete idiot.) I just put my head down covered my face and blushed bright red.

A.N.: how did you like it was it good, bad, what please comment not don't be to harsh though. Thank you.


	2. As the day goes by

A.N. I decided to change this chapter I really didn't like the way it originally came out but I hope you like this one its kind of different but kind of the same at the same time. As usual I've forgotten to mention some things first off Jesse and James are Juniors and the others are sophomores, I'd also like to mention that there on a blockscedual which means they only have five classes.

****

Chapter 2

After that incident the rest of the day just seemed to drag on which didn't make my next class; a typing class, any faster; the longest hour and fifteen of the day in short, boring, but eventually it ended and lunch began. I got out of class as soon as the bell rang and managed to be first in line, I grabbed my food, sat down and started to eat, it wasn't long before Brock, Tracy, and James got there.

"Hey Ash" Brock says sitting down beside me along with all the others, I just looked up at him and picked up my hand to wave then continued to stuff myself. It didn't take long before I finished what little food the school had given me, even some of the food I managed to steal off the others trays. (I wonder where that new girl is.) I think to myself looking around the lunchroom (I wonder if she even has this lunch.) After a few minutes of searching I see her standing in a corner. (That's odd.) I think to myself (she's talking to Jesse and Joy, I guess she knows them from somewhere else.) 

"What you looking at?" James says breaking my train of thought 

"Huh, oh, nothing." I say shaking my head trying to snap myself out of the trance I was in. "You know me just staring into nothingness." I say casually.

"Looked to me like you where looking at that new girl." Brock says slyly poking me in the ribs again.

"What new girl?" James asks looking on the direction I was "You mean Misty." 

"How did you know her name?" I ask him.

"I went to my middle school with her. Her, Jesse, and Joy where like best friends besides I have her for second." He says still staring in there direction.

"I noticed you where staring at her a lot in class to, do you like her or something?" Brock asks still using that sly tone of voice.

"That's ridicules." I tell him "I don't even know her."

"Well, I could always introduce you two she needs to meet new people anyways, besides you two would make a cute couple." James says still staring in their direction.

"I don't like her O.K., I already to you that." I say a little frustrated.

"Its nothing to be ashamed of she pretty cute." Tracy says finally finding who we where talking about.

"O.K., the next person who says anything about me liking her, gets their ass kicked; and you know I can." I tell them threateningly 

"Are you sure you don't want me to introduce you to her." James says a little under his breath trying to annoy me. I just sat there glaring at him for a few seconds before "boom!!!" I slam the table just hard enough to scare him a little, making him jump back in his chair.

"Damn straight" I say with a smirk.

The rest of the lunch period about the same way, but before I knew it the bell had rung and I started off to my next class. The hallways where crowded and you could barely make it through I but knack for making it through tight squeezes and was soon upstairs.

"Um, excuses me do you know where room 210 is?" I hear as I feel someone tap me on the shoulder. I turn around and low and behold, who would be standing there, non other then Misty herself. 

"Um, Uh, Well." Is all I stutter out. 

"Is there something wrong?" She asks me with a puzzled look on her face.

"Uh, no actually I'm going to that class right now so, well, just follow me." is all I manage to say.

"O.K." is all she says. I start to move through the crowed looking back occasionally to make sure I don't loss her, but the class was around the corner so it didn't take long before we were there. "My hero." She tells me with a smile on her face before walking in and talking on to the teacher.

"Uh sure." I say a little late. I sat down at my desk and drifted off in my thoughts (What is it about her, why am I getting like.) I think to myself (I don't get it, I'm not like this, it not who I am.) I place my head on the table and just drifted deeper into my thoughts.

A.N.: How did you like it was it good, bad, what, was it better then the original chapter 2 or not Please R&R. Thank you.


	3. a phone call

A.N.: Ok so I've decided once more to remove one of the chapters of this story because I really didn't like the way that it turned out the first time. I also fixed chapter 1 and 2 which where somehow switched around. I'm sorry that I haven't posted in like well forever and I hope you hadn't given up on me also sorry about this font I don't know wy the hell it insists on making the letters so large. Well here's chapter three, again.

Please R&R also wail I'm on the subject I just wanted to mention that I take anonymous reviews now. 

****

Chapter 3

The day was done, the embarrassment was over, and I could finally look forward to a relaxing afternoon at the house. I through off my uniform, changed into a pair of blue jeans, and an old t-shirt, eased myself onto my bed, and close my eyes. My breathing slows down and my mind begins to drift I was seconds away from sleep before "Riiiinnnngggg, riiiinnnngggg"

"mmmm" I moan as my thoughts become clear again 'Don't be for me, don't be for me.' I think to myself, knowing I'd have to get up if it was. The ringing stopped and I knew that my mom had picked it up. As I laid there I waited for what was almost undoubtedly sure to come next.

"Ash!!!." I hear my mother scream from the other room.

"Of course." picking myself up out of my bed and dragging myself to my phone. "Hello." now with a bit of an annoyed tone in my voice.

"Hey Ash, hope I'm not disturbing you." I hear a deep voiced boy say.

"No, I was just laying down." I tell him "so what's up?" 

"Nothing its just that well remember that new girl Misty she was…" 

"Enough with the new girl I don't like her ok this is really getting old." I say before he can finish his sentence.

"Actually I was going to say she was asking me about you." He tells me with a chuckle.

"Oh, really…" I say bluntly. " what did she ask."

"What does it mater to you, I thought you said you don't like her." He tells me mockingly.

"Well I don't, its just when people I don't know start to ask about me I kind of like to know what they say."

"Yeah whatever." he says "She just saw me talking to you and wanted to know if I knew you." 

"Oh, is that all?" I say a bit disappointed but manage to hide it in my voice.

"Well not ALL actually, she asked a lot about you: your name, what your like, where you lived, you know stuff like that." 

"Ok…" I say a little unsure "So why was she asking about me." 

"Don't know really, she just seemed really interested in you, said something about you helping her to class, maybe that's it."

"Oh yeah." scratching the back of my head and laughing.

"So what's that about?" he asks me.

"Its just as it sounds, she needed help finding her class and I just happened to be going to the same place so I told her to follow me there." 

"Is that it?" 

"Yeah that's it. What the hell is it about me that makes you guys think that I'm just going to falls in love with every girl who asks me to help her to class." By now I've started to get really ticked off and about five seconds away from just hanging up on him.

"I don't know, what?" now just trying to piss me off.

"Ok, was that all you wanted to tell me or what."

"Well pretty much, but sense I've got you on the line anyway I…" but before he can finish his sentence I hang up.

"I wonder how long he'll talk to himself before he figures out I'm not there." I say to myself smirking.

I make my way back to my room and once more bury myself in my thoughts: what was with this girl, what was so special about her, and why was it now that I all of a sudden decided to feel… well… anything.

A.N.: So how'd you like it was it good, bad, what please review and maybe I'll have the next chapter up in less time then four months like this one.


	4. At the Movies

A.N.: Been a wail huh, I'm sure most of you have probably given up on me by now but hopefully there are still a few of you out there who will read my story. Anyway please R&R.

Chapter 4

It was now Saturday, and once more I looked forward to have a nice relaxing day. Of course, as I would soon see that was way too much for more me to ask for.

I had decided to go to the mall, find some people I knew, maybe catch a movie. I wandered to the food court and sat down. I began to look around, for reasons I was unsure of, though I soon discovered why. 

She was eating with Jesse, Jenny and Joy and I couldn't help but admire her from the table I sat at. _Wow, she really is kind of pretty…_ I thought to myself in a bit of a daze. _What am I thinking I don't even know this girl. I don't even know this girl. I DON'T even know this girl. _no matter how many times I told this to myself it didn't seem to make a difference, or make me feel any better.

"Look guys if it isn't our little love sick buddy Ash. Wonder what he's staring at." I hear as someone places his hand on my head and rubs vigorously.

"You mind not doing that." I say fixing my hair. "and would you please mind giving up on that love sick crap."

"Now Ash what fun would that be." Tracy says with a smart-ass look on his face and sits down next to me with Brock and Todd. 

"Besides you asked for it, I mean we did catch you staring at Misty again." 

"Why don't you just give it up and admit you have a thing for her." Brock say, getting a glimpse of them "I mean look she's really cute, tall, thin, blue eyes, long beautiful pink hair." Brock was giving his little love sick look now and practicality drooling. I started getting sick of looking at that stupid look on his face and decided I had to stop it. "BOOM!!!" my fist crushes his hand on the table snapping him out of the daze he was in. 

"AAAAHHHHH, what was that for?" rubbing his hand.

"You where talking about Joy." 

"No I wasn't, what makes you think that?"

"Well maybe it was the fact that Misty doesn't have long pink hair."

"Oh… yeah, that would do it." The others began to laugh and I just rolled my eyes deciding it was time to change the subject.

"Lets go see a movie" I say "I really wanted to see that movie Spirited Away. I heard its pretty good." (A.N. sorry about using Spirited Away even though its been out of theaters for a wail now but when I wrote this part we were watching it I Japanese class and it was the first movie that popped into my head. P.S. it really is a good movie and I would definitely recommend it. )

"I don't know, I'm not really into that kind of anime, I prefer something a bit more… violent, you know." Brock says not really up to it.

"Yeah I kinda agree with Brock." Tracy says shrugging a bit.

"And you?" I gesturing toward James.

"Well, I kinda already saw it."

"What do mean you already saw it? You knew how much I wanted to see it."

"Sorry man but Jesse wanted to see it to and well… you know I can't say no to that face."

"Yeah, I guess I can't blame you." I say understanding the position he was in. "Well weather or not you guys are coming with me, I'm going to see it." I say as I pick myself up and begin to walk toward the malls theater.

I managed to grab a ticket to the last matinee with about fifteen minutes to spare and rushed into the theater.

I look around and find that it was completely empty. 

Nice I think to myself. I decide to sit in the middle seat of the middle row just I always did and place my feet up on the seat trying to relax. The lights soon faded and the previews began, or actually should I say I sat through about ten minutes of "A Army of one" and "A little Help goes a long way" commercials and then the previews started.

It wasn't very long before I noticed that other people had stared to walk in. They seemed to be looking around as if the were looking for someone but weren't able to find it. _Oh well I guess the funs over_. I think removing my feet from the seat in front of me and began to sit up.

I notice several people walk what seemed to be three guys and four girls but I wasn't able to make out their faces because my eyes had not fully adjusted to the darkness yet. I see one of the guys to point in my direction and they all start to move toward me.

"Hey Ash." I hear one of them call out and am soon sure of who they where, as they walked up to me.

"So you decided to come after all, huh?"

"Yeah they convinced us to come." Brock says pointing to the girls who where beside him: Joy, Jesse, Jenny, and Misty. "We meet up with them in the food court right after you left. They were planning on seeing a movie already and when we mentioned you had just taken off to see this they insisted we come join you."

"I thought you and Jesse already saw this movie James." 

"Yeah well, I kind of wanted to see it again anyway, and well we couldn't just leave you here alone." Jesse says.

"Yeah, and anyway I've been dieing to see this movie." Joy exclaims almost as thou she had appeared out of nowhere.

"Yeah me to." Brock says. I through him a glance wondering what happened to "I'm not really into that type of anime." and he shots me a glance that says, "please don't say anything." 

"So Ash have you meet Misty yet?" Jenny says changing the subject.

"Uh, yeah kinda." I say blushing for a reason unknown to me at the time; luckily it was too dark for anyone to tell.

"Um, the movies kinda starting" Misty points out once more changing the subject. Everyone looked at the screen realizing she was right and started to sit down.

Though I'm not exactly sure weather they had planned it or not everyone sat in an exact order of boy girl boy girl where James sat by Jesse then Tracy by Jenny Brock by Joy and of course Misty say by me.

The movie went on and Misty and I did nothing but talk as it did. We both seemed to be interested in learning everything about each other. By the end I don't think I could have told you a single thing about the movie.

We grew very close after that, but I had no idea how close we would soon grow.

A.N.: So did you like it was it better or worse then my other chapters. As usual feedback is very appreciated. Please no flames .Thank you.


End file.
